1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices and more particularly pertains to a new bag support assembly for facilitating sweeping objects into a bag through an opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,533; U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,609; U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,308; U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,982; U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,011 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 389,971.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bag support assembly. The inventive device includes a main member, a pair of side members each being removably couplable to the main member and designed for positioning a perimeter wall of a bag in a spaced relationship with the main member when the bag support assembly is inserted into an opening in the bag formed by the perimeter wall, and a strap member with opposite ends which are removably couplable to the side members.
In these respects, the bag support assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating sweeping objects into a bag through an opening.